


Art for Duty

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Inspired byStrangeBeautiful'ssinfully good story,Duty. Go do yourself a favor if you haven't read the story, and go read that first.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Art for Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrangeBeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/gifts).




End file.
